El corazon de una diosa
by chabelitabaez
Summary: Que pasa cuando cres que tienes una oportunidad de cambiar la historia, cambiar el final que te desgrado afrodita-clary cre que a tenido la oportunidad de cambiar la historia pero ¿podra volver a confiar? ¿entregarse sin importar que? para ella todo esta predestinao...
1. Chapter 1

Esta trama es de mi autoría pero los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa cassandra clare (jace no es mío por desgracia)

En el Olimpo se encontraba afrodita mirando asía los mortales en especifico uno con cabello dorado y ojos del mismo color.

-afrodita que planeas- le pregunto Eros.

-hermanito tu que no hay vida humana que no conozcas hablame de ese mortal de cabello dorado- dijo afrodita señalando al joven de cabellos dorados que iba de la mano de una chica de cabello negro.

-afrodita que planeas con ese mortal-

Le acuso eros ya que desde hace muchos siglos afrodita a pesar de ser la diosa del amor y la lujuria, dejo de creer en el amor mortal.

-tu siempre desconfiando de mí, es solo sana curiosidad-

Eros al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba interesada por ese mortal decidió complacerle.

-su nombre es Jonathan Cristofer, la chica de quien va de la mano es aline panwel, están comprometidos pronto vivirán juntos-. Después de terminar el relato eros se arrepentido ya que vio una sonrisa maliciosa en afrodita.

-valla que interesante-

Afrodita ya tenía un plan para terminar con esa relación ya que Jonathan había llamado su atención y cuando ella quiere algo lo consigue.

-afrodita hermana mía que planeas ahora, te conozco perfecto no intervengas en los asuntos de ese mortal.-

Eros sabia que la advertencia no serviría de nada en afrodita ya había tomado una decion.

-hermanito no puedo prometer nada ahora si me disculpas iré con Poseidón-

Y con eso afrodita se encamino a los aposentos de Poseidón, mientras que eros se quedo observado a los mortales preguntándose cuanto cambiaria la vida de aline y Jonathan.

-Poseidón amigo mío necesito tu ayuda – dijo afrodita apenas cruzar el lumbral.

-querida afrodita en que puedo ayudarte, o me digas que te has vuelto a pelear con atenea- ante la mención de atenea tanto afrodita como Poseidón hicieron una mueca ya que no la consideraban su diosa favorita.

\- ag Poseidón no arruines mencionándola quieres, vine a pedirte ayuda con un mortal-

Poseidón suspiro – afrodita como quisiera ayudarte-

Afrodita supo que sería más difícil de convencerlo de cómo pensó.

-Poseidón porque no quieres ayudarme no se supone que eres mi amigo- dijo afrodita pareciéndose mucho a una adolecente mortal haciendo un berrinche

-afrodita yo aprendí la lección no me gusta interferir con los mortales-dijo Poseidón con un tono que no daba pie a replica.

\- Poseidón te has vuelto tan aburridddoooo- y tras decir eso afrodita se encamino a buscar un dios que si la ayudara.

Afrodita viajo al inframundo donde se encontraba su padre ades

-padre mi ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo Afrodita a su padre el cual estaba sentado en un sillón con un espejo enfrente muy parecido al que afrodita poseía ya que atravez del podía ver el mundo mortal.

-afrodita hija mía aque debo que me visites- dijo ades sin mucho interés.

.padre mío porque la falta de interés no te alegra ver a tu querida hija- dijo afrodita sentándose en el sillón opuesto al de ades.

-querida afrodita me alegraría verte si no fuera-

-sino fuera porque siempre que vengo busco algo-dijo afrodita cortando el discurso de su padre. Ades solo asintió y volvió su vista al espejo

\- padre si fueras mas amable te visitaría mas pero en fin…..necesito tu ayuda- dijo afrodita esperando a que su padre dejara de ver el espejo y le concediera un poco de su atención y la ayudara a su plan.

-dime te ha llamado la atención un mortal y quieres mi ayuda para que Zeus ni ninguno de los ortos dioses se enteren ya que este es un mortal comprometido- dijo ades con una ligera sonrisa al ver como la mandíbula de afrodita casi tocaba el suelo.

-pe….pero quien te lo ha dicho- . Ades puso esa típica mirada de 'tu ya sabes quie'´y afrodita cayó en cuenta de quien le pudo haber dicho a su padre su plan. –Maldito eros traidor – murmuro afrodita aunque ades alcanzo a oírla.

.bueno padre ya sabes mi plan ¿me ayudaras?- ades no tenía mucho que pensar nunca diría que no a la oportunidad de burlarse de Zeus al hacer algo que va encontrar de sus leyes sin que se dé cuenta.

-está bien afrodita te ayudare a que tu ausencia en el Olimpo no se note y puedas divertirte con ese mortal.

-gracias padre me marcho- dijo afrodita encaminándose a sus aposentaos a prepararse porque valla que se divertiría con ese mortal.

Jonathan cristofer había llamado su atención y cuando afrodita quiere algo lo obtiene.

Hola soy yo de nuevo con otra historia que podría provocar cáncer , ya saben déjenme comentarios díganme si le sigo o no la cambio mejoro la historia se acepta de todo.

QUE LLUEVAN FLORES EN SUS CASAS


	2. Denuevo en el mundo mortal

**La mayoría de los personajes no son míos son de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare la mujer que un día me dejara pobre con todos sus libros.**

Afrodita contemplaba el cielo aun nocturno pensando "_el amanecer sigue igual de hermoso que hace 1000 años", _afrodita sacude la cabeza para alejar las lagrimas y la nostalgia que la abordaron, ella toma un respiro profundo y baja al mundo mortal en especifico aun pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa, era un lugar bellísimo y a pesar del avance en la sociedad este pueblo en particular parecía un poco rezagado vivían a su ritmo, sin las presiones del mundo exterior. Afrodita se había enamorada de ese lugar desde antes de que el pueblo naciera era su escondite del mundo y como su escondite cuidaba de él, ella vio a ese pueblo crecer y convertirse de apenas una pequeña casa a un pueblo con un tamaño decente, ella admiraba los cambios en las personas como envejecían y morían y nuevas personas llegaban otras se iban y otras más llegaba y eso era lo que amaba afrodita el poder que tenían los seres mortales de adaptarse, de crecer y morir siempre acompañados, para un dios la inmortalidad a veces resultaba muy solitaria.

Ya en el mundo mortal afrodita decidido antes de llegar al pueblo cambiarse de ropa por algo más de la época, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul una playera color verde claro con la frase "vivir es soñar" tomo su maleta rosa pálido donde se encontraba un poco de ropo y otras cosas mortales y así se encamino al pueblo.

En el Olimpo

Poseidón llamo a los aposentos de afrodita mas al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar. –afrodita ¿estás aquí? – cuestiono Poseidón mientras se encaminaba a la pequeña sala de estar de afrodita, sala que no había cambiado en más de mil años los mismo sillones blancos, las mismas mesas de cristal y ese centro de mesa que a Poseidón siempre le causaba gracia un bonsái con pequeñas manzanas rojas mordidas una broma que solo él, atenea, eros y afrodita entendían.

"_Como cambian las cosas para aquellos que nuestra vida no conoce cambio ni fin" _se dijo así mismo Poseidón antes de salir de los aposentos de afrodita al no encontrar rastro de ella o eso se proponía cuando su vista se topo con un pequeño libro color café claro tirado en el suelo así que lo recoge y va a sentarse a uno de los sillones individuales de afrodita y empieza a leer

"_Lo vi…bueno no el pero a alguien tan parecido a el que asusta creí poder ignorarlo pero no pude empecé a observarlo atreves del espejo creí haber superado esa etapa en mi vida pero jamás podre fue una etapa que me marco creo que no solo a mi o si._

_Pero tengo un plan esta vez no pasar igual…"_

A Poseidón le empezaron a temblar las mano no podría ser ella bajaría por el o por su descendencia o alguien parecido a el pero ¿Cómo? Solo había una persona que la pudo a ver ayudado o más bien dos he iría por uno de ellos ahora mismo.

Mundo mortal

Afrodita caminaba atreves de las calles del pueblo algunos chicos la observaban admirados y otros solo les resultaba indiferente eso molesto un poco a afrodita después de todo era la diosa de la lujuria aunque ella debía reconocer que no se veía como una diosa en este momento con ropa algo holgada y el cabello algo despeinado. Mientras caminaba la mente de afrodita revivía varios recuerdos hace mucho que no bajaba al mundo mortal mas con un sacudimiento de cabeza ella alejo esos pensamientos y se adentro a un pequeña posada mas con el nombre de hotel era una casa de dos pisos bastante amplia con una recepción rustica sillones grandes de color marón y una chimenea inmensa, al otro lado de la pequeña sala casi escondido para no arruinar la atmosfera hogareña se encontraba un escritorio de madera con una pequeña agenda puesta sobre este. Afrodita se acerco al escritorio y toco la pequeña campanita tan característica de los hoteles y a los pocos segundos apareció una señora joven no más de los 35 con unos jeans ajustado y una blusa suelta color café, con su cabello negro atado en una cola alta y con unos lentes cayéndole por la nariz.

-Hola en que puedo ayudarte- dijo la señora con una sonrisa amable mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-Hola buenos días ammm venia por una habitación-dijo afrodita aunque parecía más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-claro, tenemos una habitación hermosa con vista al lago, cuenta con una cama matrimonial un pequeño escritorio dos lámparas una en un buro junto a la cama y otra en el escritorio, un baño propio completo y una pequeña cómoda para que coloques tus pertenencias- mientras lo decía buscaba una hoja libre en la agenda y tomaba un par de llaves de abajo del escritorio.

-Suena fantástica, me encantaría poder alquilarla- dijo afrodita con una sonrisa deslumbrante la señorita le tendió una pluma y le acerco la agenda.

-perfecto anota tu nombre aquí y es la habitación número 6. Afrodita anoto su nombre y el número de habitación y aunque sabía perfectamente que en el pueblo casi no existía la tecnología por decisión de los mismos habitantes que preferían vivir sin ella no resistió el impulso de preguntar.

-disculpe ¿aquí cuentan con televisión?- la señora le sonrió con ternura a afrodita.

-claro que contamos con tv solo que no es muy usual usar las tecnologías aquí veras lo relajante que es disfrutar de todo sin esos celulares, agendas electrónicas, videojuegos e internet. El único lugar con tv es este y las computadoras solo las tienen los de las oficinas de correspondencia- dijo la señora con orgullo.

-oh me parece perfecto aunque espero que no exista un inconveniente si utilizo mi laptop – dijo afrodita con una sonrisa amable.

-oh no en absoluto.- afirmo la señora con una sonrisa – tu habitación está en la planta alta vamos te guio haya- dijo la señora mientras salía de atrás del escritorio y comenzaba a caminar con afrodita siguiéndola observando todo el lugar las escaleras tenían una alfombra beis que pasaba por el centro de cada escalón y las paredes tenían un decorado de manera que cuando Afrodita extendió la mano para tocarlo comprobó que en efecto era madera , al llegar a la planta alta se encontró con pasillo que contaba con cuatro puertas, la señora la guio a la segunda puerta al fondo a la izquierda .

-aquí está tu habitación, tus llaves, el baño se encuentra a la izquierda de la habitación-. Dijo la señora mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la habitación.

-muchas gracias señora- dijo afrodita dudando un poco sobre decirle señora.

-Porfabor dime marsy -dijo marsy con una sonrisa amable.

-claro que si muchas gracias marsy - señalo afrodita ahora muy feliz por sentirse cómoda a su lado. Marsy la observo con la pregunta palpada en el rostro asique afrodita supuso que le quería preguntar.

-Dime Clary, Clary fray.

**Hola chicos y chicas he vuelto espero que les haya gustado y me digan sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.**

**Chabelitabaez se despide….por ahora…**


	3. Debemos bajar

Los personajes no son miso son de Cassandra Clare la mujer que me deja pobre con sus libro (ya salió crónicas de Magnus Bane en México *-*)

Este capítulo contiene lenguaje anti sonante se recomienda discreción

El Olimpo

¡Eros! ¡Maldito! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Hijo de Ades!- dijo Poseidón al poner un pie en los aposentos de eros apenas terminado el amanecer y sin siquiera importarle en tocar la puerta.

-Maldita sea Poseidón ¿Qué quieres?- dijo eros mas desconcertado que molesto. Poseidón al verlo se lanzo a propinarle un gran golpe en la nariz.

-Carajo Poseidón ¿¡qué demonios pasa contigo?!- pronuncio eros cada vez mas enojado y con unas ganas crecientes de propinarle un golpe y sobarse su nariz.

-La dejaste bajar al mundo mortal-dijo Poseidón en un susurro muy amenazador.

\- ¿A quién?, te estás volviendo loco Poseidón- eros estaba cada vez más molesto y confundido.

-AFRODITA, a quien más grandísimo imbécil.- la cara de eros se volvió cada vez mas pálida, afrodita estaba en el mundo mortal.

-Poseidón yo no la ayude a bajar- dijo eros _"afrodita bajo al mundo mortal pero ¿Por qué?"_ pensó eros para él la situación cada vez estaba más loca.

Mundo mortal

Afrodita-Clary se encontraba ya instalada en su nueva habitación.

Mientras pensaba como llevaría a cabo su plan admiraba como el pequeño pueblo despertaba y como el lago comenzaba a tener vida como si estuviera dormido y despertara al toque del sol, era una vista elegante y relajante tanto que logro hacerla dormir.

Marssey decidió ir a ver como estaba su nueva inquilina e invitarla a desayunar, desde que llego le pareció una chica muy interesante aunque algo en clary le resultaba extraño.

-Clary soy Marssey ¿puedo pasar?- _"seguro se quedo dormida"_ fue lo primero que pensó al ver que la chica no contestaba asique decidió entrar y comprobar sus sospechas de que efectiv amente la chica se había quedado dormida en el sillón junto a la ventana. A Marssey le pareció una visión muy adorable ver a esta chica de no más de dieciséis recostada sobre la ventana con du cabello rojo como el fuego esparcido sobre su cara y brazo parecía la visión de un ángel en tierra.

En el Olimpo

-Tenemos que bajar- dijo Poseidón

-Debemos bajar- dijo eros

Aquí termina otro capítulo.

Deja un comentario con tus sugerencias o reclamos, (pliss dejen uno)

Que lluevan flores en sus casas


End file.
